


Mother Mary

by faneunice



Category: China Beach
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids 2010, Gen, Video, video format: DIVX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice
Summary: Your bottle is empty, and there's blood on the floor. Colleen McMurphy.
Collections: Festivids





	Mother Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barkley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barkley/gifts).



Download: <http://fan-eunice.com/mothermary.divx>

See notes for more specific warnings.

**Author's Note:**

> Song by Joshua James
> 
> Warnings: Graphic depictions of violence, war, medical trauma, and blood. Also depression, and PTSD.


End file.
